You always haunt me
by kanton0512
Summary: Malik dreamed of a ghost which haunted him almost every night in every dream. One-shot,Alt/Mal, yaoi/slash. Please R&R!


_You always haunt me._

Is there one night you aren't in my dream, whether is it nightmare or daydream?Moonlight is always too bright to stare at, as if it could see through me, deep into my heart, my feeling, and makes me totally foolish like you can easily catch a glimpse at my true desire.

So I hide it from the world.

But how can I refuse it at night? You emerge out of thin air, like smoke, and reconstruct your body in the air. A ghost, or mirage mantled with your reach out your hand. Fingertips almost as solid as a real peason, and slide over my forehead, the shell of my ear , and then my the slightest touch makes me gasp as if it was freezing cold, but it's the warmest touch I can ever imagined.

I keep my eyes shut, not once have I opened it during the touch.  
>Maybe I'm just afraid that you might disappear right in front of me as soon as I try to take a glance.<p>

And that kiss is only too surreal.

Malik woke up in the early daylight. Despite the sun had merely risen from the horizon, he woke up, rubbing his tired face and his messy ebony-colored hear.

He managed to get to his feet, yet finding each of his muscle were screaming in pain. Groaning in annoyance, he struggled to stand up and grabbed the linen towel with him to the fountain.

The orient sun rose to the sky. As he finally sat behind his desk and was just going to bury himself into map making, he heard that footstep.  
>Like a feather caressed the ground, it could barely be heard. But since Malik was a well-trained assassin, he can easily catch that sound.<p>

He didn't even have to figure whose the owner of it.

"Don't even try to bother me with any of your tiniest trivia." Malik spat out at the moment Altair popped his head in.

"I thought you've already forgiven me."

"No, I don't."

"May I stay outside?"

"Can't you see I'm working? Go away."

Altair stalked around the doorway without stepping into Malik's working place, wondering why was the older man so pissed.

When he got a glare after 5 minutes, he decided it would be better for him to stay on the roof.  
>It seemed Malik didn't remember what happened last night, and Altair's wonder grew larger while he thought of the possibility of forgetting everything.<p>

After a while, he jumped off the rooftop and went for his investigation.

Malik was not relieved until Altair's noise was finally disappeared. He's appearance tended to make Malik anxious and, which made him confused, instinctively tensed up.

His dream kept flashing back.

Nibbling, panting, sweating, caressing, grinding, and he sat on Altair's waist, he straddled and rode him hard.

His face flushed with slight pink in a sudden as he was aware of the growing heat in his lower belly.

Soon he decided to get rid of the thought and start working on his map.

Time passed by and he didn't even mention. He skipped his lunch and not until the sun started to sink into the horizon did he pull himself out of those endless lines and buildings and piles of parchments.

Malik ate his dinner and then turned to finish some ending works.

Before he went to bed, he realized that the bureau had been in silence for the whole day. Altair didn't try to mess around after Malik scolded him away.

That made him wonder, even began to suspected what was Altair doing. His mind flew across the Holy Land, thinking of every possible place the eagle might stay.

Maybe he's just hanging around? That's possible.

After sparing some time truly caring Altair, Malik sighed and turned to let his tired mind rest.

When the moon rose to the top of the sky, the light was harsh, even with him closing his eyes, he could feel it cover his body like gauze.

Then, he heard it again. The ghost chuckled, stepping closer, and leaned forward to rub its palm over Malik's caramel skin.

He's mind floated between conscious and the dreamland, being unable to recognize if that was reality or not.

Fingers tracked down the same path in those dreams, undoing his clothes. The ghost pressed its soft lips on Malik's neck, sucking a bit harder and leave a trace of pink marks.

Hiss quickly turned into moan, and the ghost seemed satisfied and pressed its lips on Malik's as a reward.

He support himself with his arm and bring their kiss deeper and harder, nipping until he feel that shallow scar on the corner. Malik couldn't help but linger over it desperately.

When it pulled back, a string of their saliva glittered under the silver light, and its well-formed lips wore a little smirk.

For once, Malik wanted to open his eyes and look into its face when they kiss, wanting to grab its broad shoulders and holding that strong back tight when he moaned in desire.

"Malik."

When the low voice purred into his ear, he almost forgot how to breathe.

"Open your eyes."

Biting his lower lip, Malik shook his head, refused to open those coal black eyes. He then feel the touch again, smoothly pressed against his face with the thumb rubbing the corner of his lips.

"Look at me, Malik."

"Look at me."

"Look at me."

"Look at me, please."

It felt like eternity until Malik exhaled a shaky breath, reaching out his hand and fumbling to find his forehead, his brows, his cheek, and the cut on his lips.

Finally he lifted his eyelids and looked into those shimmering ember-coloured eyes.

"You're always haunting me, Altair." He could feel himself trembling.

"Always."

Fine.


End file.
